


Everything Has Changed

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boyfriends, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little afterglow fluff with Kurt and Blaine right after their first time. </p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge Day Eight prompt “Everything Has Changed”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

Blaine smiles at the blue eyes staring into his own.

“What are you thinking?” he asks, running his fingertips lightly along Kurt’s arm where it drapes over his chest.

“I’m just wondering…” Kurt starts, swiping his tongue over his bitten lower lip.

“Yes?”

Kurt’s eyes narrow, their gaze shifting from Blaine’s eyes to his hair.

“How did we just… _do that_ …and yet your hair is still kinda glued down in one place? I mean, we even showered before!”

Blaine chuckles, leaning a bit forward to peck a kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose.

“I can’t tell you,” Blaine says.

Kurt makes a disappointed face. “Why not?”

“Well, I have to maintain some of my mystique,” Blaine explains, his fingertips traveling from Kurt’s arm to his shoulder, and then down his back, smiling when he feels his boyfriend’s body, still naked beneath Blaine’s comforter, shiver. “You don’t get to find out every one of my secrets the very first time we make love.”

“That’s not nice,” Kurt pouts, pulling against Blaine tighter as the fluttery-soft assault on his back continues, ticklish waves rippling up and down his skin.

“Those are the rules,” Blaine says, shrugging his unoccupied shoulder.

Kurt rests his head beside Blaine’s on his pillow and sighs. His face relaxes, the smile on lips fades, and Blaine starts to worry a little bit.

“How do you feel?” Blaine asks, bringing a hand up to stroke Kurt’s cheek with his finger, hoping to coax that smile back.

“I feel…” Kurt rolls his eyes up as he tries to think. “Well, would it be completely lame to say I feel different?”

“No,” Blaine admits. “Because things _are_ different.”

This time, it’s Kurt who looks worried.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asks in a quiet voice. “For things between us to be different?”

“Not a lot,” Blaine says. “But maybe just a little bit.”

Kurt cocks his brow. “Which bit?”

Blaine smiles, the hand stroking down Kurt’s back traveling further, boldly cupping Kurt’s ass cheek, giving it a squeeze that makes Kurt yelp and brings his smile back.

“The bit where I get to _do that_ with you more often.”


End file.
